


Too Late

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam calls Y/N to help with a case when Dean breaks his leg.





	Too Late

Dean was frustrated, his leg wrapped up in a cast that made it difficult for him to even go to the bathroom by himself.  But he was stubborn, too, so when Sam came across a case, he insisted his brother leave and take care of it.

“I can handle myself just fine, princess,” Dean growled.  “In fact, if you’re not around, I won’t even have to bother with pants.  Make my life way easier that way.”

“Gross!” Sam had responded, but he started packing a bag anyway.  His hands went on autopilot while his mind wandered, realizing that this was a perfect excuse.  Before he could stop himself, his phone was at his ear, ringing twice before it was picked up.

“Sammy?” she said, one of the few people – if not the  _only_  – that Sam would allow to call him that name without complaint.  “What’s up?”

Sam smiled just hearing her voice.  “Dean’s gone and broke his leg, want to help me with a hunt?”

And just like that, the two of them were driving to meet in the small town in Illinois.  Sam was closer, so he told her he’d find a motel to use for home base while she finished the trek there.

When she was just about a half hour out, she called.  “Where am I headed, Sammy?” 

He could hear that the windows were rolled down, and he was sure she’d had the radio turned up, singing along before calling him.  He’d spent a few car rides with her before, knowing how much she loved to jam on the open road.

“Dinky motel just south of town, you should pass it on your way in,” he said.  “The sign out front is busted, but it’s got a pig on it – you can’t miss it.”

Her laughter filled his ear, making him smile in response.  

The smile didn’t last long though.

“Oh my – fuck!”

Sam heard her voice raise in alarm before he heard tires squeal.  He called her name, but she didn’t answer.

The line went dead.

Immediately Sam was out the door, hopping in the Impala and pulling out of the motel parking lot much too quickly.  He drove down the highway she’d been on, not letting his mind go where it was wanting to.

While he was driving, he called 911, just to be safe.  An ambulance would be following him, but with this small of a town, he wasn’t sure how fast they’d be. 

He hoped he didn’t need the ambulance.

Twenty minutes of speed-driving and he saw it.  The car was flipped on its side, sitting on the side of the highway.  No one else was around when he pulled to a stop about ten feet away.

He didn’t bother closing the driver’s door when he hopped out, running toward the car.  He called her name, hoping for the best.

As he got closer to the car, he saw her body laying in the grass near the tree line.  He ran over, tears already threatening to blur his vision.  “No, no, no,” he said, kneeling down.

Two fingers to her pulse point told him all too quickly.

Her pulse was gone.  He was too late.


End file.
